


Art: Emrys and Pendragon (Deceased)

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Animation, Art, Cover Art, Detectives, Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Murder Mystery, Rituals, Runes, Traditional Media, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art entry for Fifty-Fifty's ACBB 2018. Seven pieces of traditional art using pastels plus chapter headers and dividers. Includes two animated pictures.When running a private detective agency, you expect a little bit of excitement and drama. But you certainly don’t expect death. After Arthur is killed in a strange accident one night, Merlin can’t help but think that there's more to it than meets the eye. Now he's stuck with a ghost for a partner, and time is running out for Arthur to resolve his unfinished business before he ends up trapped here for good. It's up to Merlin to help him figure things out so that he can cross over, but that's easier said than done when there's a murderer on your tail.One thing's for sure: as best friends for life, Merlin and Arthur won’t let a little thing like death come between them.





	Art: Emrys and Pendragon (Deceased)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emrys & Pendragon (Deceased)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264715) by [fifty_fifty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty), [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72). 



> I was honoured and delighted when fifty-fifty asked if I wanted to collaborate on ACBB this year. Her story idea really appealed to me and was totally different from my other two authors. I had fun working on this but there were some aspects that stretched me and took me in directions I've never been before.  
> Thanks to my wonderful beta, Merlinsdeheune, I was able to animate a picture which is new and I certainly would have been incapable of without her immense patience, help and kindness.  
> I also decided to try animating a final picture at the 11th hour which my fabulous author and the wonderful Tari_Sue helped me with.  
> Many thank to the mods who put in so much effort and time to keeping this festival alive - it is always a highlight of the year and provides a fantastic opportunity for a creative partnership between artists and writers.  
> Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Iek9GEh)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Lx4R55Z)

 

 [](https://imgur.com/uql4hXA)

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/LjoPcUL)

 

 

 

[](https://imgur.com/FyTJYCg)  

 

[](https://imgur.com/dFF1Y3D)  

  [ ](https://imgur.com/D3GPYJg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/e35awMr)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a peek I really hope you like what you saw and it inspires you to read fifty's lovely fic.
> 
> This concludes the last of my three collaborations for 2018 ACBB. Once again I have worked with some truly wonderful writers and had a great time. I've been planning, referencing and drawing for months now and produced 29 pieces plus chapter headers and dividers. Time to take a break ...until next year maybe.


End file.
